


A Daughter of Winath

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Multi, twinswap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Instead of Garth becoming Lightning Lad, and Ayla becoming a energy cloud, things have change. After a terrible joy riding accident years ago, Ayla, with an interesting case of lightning powers, heads off from home to seek out adventure. Along the way to Earth, she comes along two interesting kids, Rokk Krinn, and Imra Ardeen. Little does she know this interaction will change her life





	1. The Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit is basically a flashback of the accident. That's why this segment is pretty short.

Ayla hid behind the rock with her twin brother, Garth, clinging onto her monkey plush in fear. Not far ahead of them was their older brother, Mekt. The eldest sibling attempted to fight of the lightning beast, trying to get it to blast their ship with one of it's bolts.

"Mekt, I'm scared." Ayla whimpered from her spot.

"Don't worry Ayla. As soon as this nice monster juices up the ship, we're out of here!" Mekt replied, turning his attention back to the beast, "Hey ugly!". The two twins gasped as the beast roared, nearly blasting their brother. "So you don't like being called names, good to know."

Ayla began to whimper from her spot, clinging to her monkey tighter. Garth turned back to his sister, searching for a way to relax the other. "Come on, don't cry sis. What do we sing when you get scared?" Garth placed a hand on Ayla's shoulder, trying to relax her. "The monkey rode on the rocket ship.", not long after Ayla had joined in singing, "The rocket ship, the rocket ship, the monkey rode on the rocket ship, and bumped his head on the moon.".

The beast let out another powerful blast. Not wanting to risk his own life, Mekt threw down his stick, making his way towards the ship. The two younger twins watched the scene play before them, remaining in their 'safe' spot. Mekt landed on top of the ship, watching the blast hit the ship. In a matter of seconds the ships power levels rose. "Just a little more juice-" He was cut off as the beast charged forward. The older brother leapt off the ship, just as the large beast creashed into it.

He landed close to his siblings, watching as the beast turned back around. It let out a loud roar, facing them.

"That monsters gonna fry us, and it'll be all your fault Mekt! Do something!" Garth exclaimed.

The brother scowled, turning back to face the twins. "I'm trying! You think you're going to save the day crying in your shirt!?" Mekt snapped. The twins tensed, looking at their brother. The eldest looked at them, his face turning into a apologetic look. "Look I'm sorry. I promise to get you both home safely. Just don't get me in trouble with mom and dad." Mekt stated.

Garth and Ayla both stared at their brother. Before anyone could reply however, rubble fell from behind them, causing them all to look up. Above them were two more lightning beast, charging their blast. There was no time to run or move, as they had already let loose their charges. The three kids let out screams as their bodies were struck by the lightning.

Ayla let out a loud cry, her eyes widened as she was struck. Her brown eyes shifted to a eletric blue rim with white irises, soon a lightning bolt scar forming underneathe her right eye.

Mekt too had been struck, yelling loudly. The black hair shifted white, eyes changing the same as Ayla's.

The three beast released their charges onto the kids, eletric blasts spurting around the area. After what had felt like an eternity, the beast stopped. They watched as the smoke rose, before eventually leaving all together.

Smoke fizzled out of the crater, leaving Ayla and Mekt on all fours. Mekt groaned, slowly pushing himself up, before gasping in relief releazing they were alive. "We're alive!" He exclaimed, "We're alive!">

Ayla pushed herself up, looking around, bits of her torn moneky plush resting next to her. "Garth?" She asked concerned. "Garth?! Garth?!" She screamed out for her twin. Mekt looked in horror with Ayla, seeing the only sign left of the missing twin...

Was a burnt piece of his clothing.


	2. First Day on Earth

Years had passed sense the incident that took away her older twin. It was still a fresh wound to the young girls heart. During the incident, she and Mekt had obtained the same power as the lightning beast had, an interesting outcome. It was interesting, but with these new found abilities she grew to question herself along with them. Knowing she would not find answers here, she left her home, leaving the safety of her planet to go on a journey to the unknown.

Ayla stared putside the window of the large cruiser ship silently. The stars lit up the sky, leaving her staring. She never saw such things back on Winath. Hmph, how Garth would have loved this. He had always been the more adventerous sibling. The girl frowned at the thought of her twin, and slowly fished for something in her pocket. Taking out a projector from her pocket, she flicked it on. A small smile grew on her face, as a holographic photo of her, Mekt, and Garth illuminated before her. It was one of the only things she had brought with her on her journey.

"That's your family I'm guessing." Ayla turned around to see another girl standing before her.

The girl before her had light pink skin, bright magenta eyes, and silky blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Ayla turned to her, before slowly nodding her head, flicking the hologram off. The other girl walked towards her, holding out a hand. "Thanks for being honest, though I knew anyways. I read your mind when I entered the room. Imra Ardeen." She explained. The Winathian stared at the Titanian surprised, before slowly taking her hand.

"You have powers too?" She questioned.

"Yes.". Slowly the two girls let go of each others hands, standing there. "Why not come with me? I'm going upstairs to the party." Imra stated. Ayla looked surprised at the gesture, wondering if it was even okay for her to go upstairs. "Don't worry. You won't get in trouble if I'm with you." Imra stated, she probably already ready the girls mind. The twin twirled a piece of her orange hair in thought, not knowing really what to say. Imra looked at her, before making her way to the elevator. After a moment, she pocketed the projector into her pocket, and heading over to the elevator. The other smiled as she entered elevator, before pressing the elevator button up.

The two girls made their way into ballroom, and Ayla stopped in awe. Ayla watched in awe as various members of the united planets wandered the room, very important people in general. The young girl had been in so much surprise, she had run straight into someone. She let out a yelp when they collided, accidentally knocking the person down. "Careful!" The other exclaimed.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" Ayla exclaimed, realizing she had knocked down the boy. The girl held out a hand to him, muttering apologies. The boy groaned, but took her hand. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there, I got super excited is all." She explained.

"I could tell." He groaned, standing up.

"My bad. I'm Ayla Ranzz." The girl said, smiling at him.

"I am Rokk Krinn. And your friend is..?" Rokk trailed off a bit looking at Imra. Ayla giggled at this, smiling at the boy. Imra smiled as well to this, holding a hand out to Rokk too, who took it as well.

"Imra Ardeen. Pleasant to meet you. Come on Ayla, let's keep looking around." Imra stated, gesturing to the girl. Ayla nodded, following after the Titanian. As they walked, eventually Rokk followed along them. Imra turned around to look at him, before turning to Ayla. The twin merely shrugged, smiling at Rokk. The boy rubbed his arm, looking at them.

"What can you do?" Ayla asked.

"What do you mean?" Rokk asked her.

The orange haired girl smiled, raising her hands. Her right eye glowed as lightning began to form around her hands. Rokk watched her surprised. Ayla grinned, unleashing the spurt of lightning onto one of the vases nearby. The second the blast had made contact with the vase, it shattered isntantly. "See? Now please tell me you have something to show." Ayla stated, turning to Rokk. Rokk looked at her, before looking throughout the room. The two girls watched as purple energy grew around his hand, and watched as he focused on a platter on one of the tables. Focusing his powers on the platter, he lifted the metal. Ayla watched the platter come towards them, her eyes wide in awe. Rokk smirked at this, using his powers to condense the platter into a small metal ball. "That was so cool!" She exclaimed, "You defiantly have to stick with us.".

In a matter of minutes, Ayla had made two new friends on this cruise. Things seemed to be going well...

For now at least.


	3. Small people can do big things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I hate editing on this thing

The three kids made their way over to the growing crowd of people surround Brande, while Ayla appeared more in awe. "That's him isn't it? RJ Brande, one of the richest men in the galaxy!" She whispered to Imra.

Before the other girl could reply, a man besides Brande called out to the entire crowd "Quiet please! Mr. Brande has a bried statement". The three looked up to the two men at the stage, anticipating the event. "Thank you Doyle. I'm pleased to announce that my United detour has been a success. Key systems have joined in the United Planets." Brande announced.

"Brande is in danger." Imra suddenly said, catching the other two fourteen year olds attention. "We have to do something." Rokk stated, looking at Ayla. "On it." Ayla replied, just as Imra mindblasted one of the shooters. The shooter let out a shrill cry, the blast barely missing Brande. The journalist all gasped in panic, running off in fear.

The three of them stood ack to back, powers ready for action. Ayla unleashed a blast onto another one of the shooters, successfully shocking him. While she didn't exaclty enjoy using her powers to hurt others, this was to protect others. She wasn't going to stand back, and cry letting others get hurt protecting her! Rokk released a magentic blast, taking control of another attackers gun. Rokk gasped as the gun went off, blasted a hole into one of the windows, sucking in all the air. "Uh oh." He said.

"It's okay, Rokk get something to cover it and I'll seal it!" Ayla shouted, looking at the boy. Rokk nodded, looking above them. Tearing a metal sheet off the roof, he placed it against the broken mirror, looking at Ayla. The girl nodded, unleashing a eletric blast. Just as she hoped, the lightning begun to weld the metal shut to the wall, sealing the hole. The two smiled at each other, before realizing there was another shooter still. When the man unloaded, Rokk dashed forward, sending up a magnetic force field to block the blast from Doyle and Brande. Imra turned around, releasing more mind blast onto the other attackers, causing them to collapse.

Ayla released a eletric bolt, electrifying two of the attackers at once. "Probably best you guys stay down." Ayla quipped, turning around. Rokk grinned at her, and she gasped. "Rokk duck!" She called out, unleashing a blast. The boy tensed, ducking quickly, allowing her to hit the attacker dead on. "Thanks for the warning." He breathed out, standing up. Rokk turned around, rising a table off the floor, knocking two down with it. Another shooter, man would these guys end, attempted to fire at Brande, only to have Rokk block it with the table. He wasn't done either, in fact, Rokk trapped the man in a metal box.

"Are you okay, sir?" Rokk asked when things finally relaxed. "Just fine, thanks to you. That was some display." Brande stated. Ayla smiled nervously at that, looking down at her hands. Maybe she could do something with her powers after all. "Sir, I sense your still in danger." Imra explained, causing the other two to look at her a bit surprised. He was still in danger? However, Doyle stepped up towards them. "If there is, I'm sure the Science Police can handle it." He explained, "But here's a little something for your troubles.". The three grimaced as the man held ip three red lollipops towards them, but took them out of decency. Doyle eventually walked off with Brande, leaving very few in the room stilll. Ayla took the wrapper of hers, putting the candy in her mouth while looking at the other two. "There's something going on here still." Imra stated. Rokk passed Ayla his lollipop, looking back at Imra. "What can we do though?" Ayla questioned. Rokk scowled at her reply. The next day they had finally arrived, they had made it to Earth. The three of the, got off the ship, their paths continuing to intertwine. "The Superman muesuem." Rokk gasped out, all of them looking at it in awe. Not speaking another word, they made their way into muesuem, taking in the sights around them. "The universe sure could use more people like him." Rokk stated. "That is true, even if some people say he was a myth." Ayla replied, looking at the legends around her. "Maybe we can be those heroes." Imra voiced out, "As a team!". Ayla beamed at the thought. She had seen what her powers did to save Brande, but used to help more people! "I like that, we'll be a superhero team!" She beamed. "Sure why not, we already proved that together we can hold our own." Rokk added. Ayla grinned at this, they were really doing this! "Our first mission is getting to the bottom of this." Imra explained, as they all put their hands together. While excited for their team...they weren't exactly good at naming their team. "Let's keep brainstorming." Imra finally said. The three other them used their powers to the best of their abilities, searching for a way to crack down this conspiracy. Imra's powers continued to impress, getting information from one of the imprisoned attackers. With their important intel, they had made their way to Brande industries. That was where Ayla came in. The locked door did little to stop the sparky Winithian. She pranced up to a panel, shocking it. The girl did a thumbs up motion smiling as the door slid open, which Rokk returned back. When they arrived to Doyle's office, Rokk kicked into action. Using his magnetic abilities, he had been able to locate a hidden door in the room. Rokk opened the door with ease, allowing the three access a room with all the evidence they needed. "Let's go." Rokk ordered. The three of them rushed out, ready to put an end to this. Ayla rushed into the room, zapping the gun from Doyle's hand. Brande looked at the other man surprised, turning to the kids. "W-What's going on?" He asked confused. "Sir, it was Doyle who planned the attack. We were able to trace everything back to him." Imra explained. Brande turned to Doyle, a look of betrayal on his features. "But you've been with me for years. Why?" Brande asked. "I wanted control of this company, and it's technology. Brande Industries has the power to create and destroy suns.". "That could wipe out over billions of people." Ayla gasped horrified. "For starters. And I know people who would pay through the nose for such power." Doyle smirked, typing into the main frame before slamming down a big red button. Why were big red buttons always the sign of evil?! The suns began to overload, getting more and more unstable by the second. Doyle wasted no time running off, leaving them there. "It's gonna blow. We have to get out of here now!" Brande shouted. The four ran as fast as they could to try and escape, the suns ready to blow at any second. The suns finally exploded behind them, sending a burning blast through out the building, even tearing a hole in a part of it. Ayla covered her head, preparing to accept her fate when she felt nothing hit her. The girl looked up surprised to see a barrier around them. Rokk's barrier. Rokk stepped back allowing the barrier to close, and Ayla quickly rushed up to hug him. The boy had been caught off guard by this gesture, but allowed her. "You saved our lives Rokk!" Ayla exclaimed. After a moment she backed off, rubbing her teary eyes. "Looks like I owe you kids another one." Brande stated. "You don't owe us anything, sir." Rokk stated, "We're just doing our part to make the universe a better place.". "Could you have said that in any less clique way?" Ayla giggled softly, getting scowl from Rokk, and a smile from Imra. "Maybe it's time I did my part to." Brande stated, putting a shoulder on Rokk's shoulder. "Is the cape to much? Is the costume to flashy?" Ayla asked her friends nervously. "You'll do fine Ayla." Imra smiled, taking her hand. Ayla smiled at her. It was still hard to believe. Brande had put full finacial assistance into their team, and gotten the United Planets to even help. The three of them headed outside, garbed in their new uniforms. The three smiled as people from all over the universe cheered them on. Cheering the birth of the Legion of Superheroes, and the three young ones that made it. These three would be known through out the universe for their new titles. Rokk Krinn had become Cosmic Boy. Ayla Ranzz had become Lightning Lass, and Imra Ardeen had become Saturn Girl. They had become the Legion.


	4. Legion Of Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a single year sense the forming of the Legion of Superheroes. Our young heroes eventually come across their first major battle, facing the Fatal Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Man of Tomorrow episode, they mention they have faced the Fatal Five once before. Well let's see what these kids did during their first major battle.

"How are things going on here Triplicate Girl?" Lightning Lass asked, leaning over the multipliers shoulders. "Nothing to report." Trip replied, looking up from her console. Lightning Lass grinned, leaving the Carggite girl. The girl made her way through the hallways of the base,w hich had gotten more packed as new members had begun to join.

There was Triplicate Girl, AKA Luornu Durgo, a Carggite teen that could multiple into three others. Then there was Bouncing Boy, AKA Chuck Taine, a hilarious metahuman that could turn into a ball. They also had the great-great-grandson of Brainiac, Brainiac 5, AKA Querl Dox, a young Coluan with a 12th level intellect. And last but not least was Phantom Girl, AKA Tinya Wazzo, a Bgztlian girl with the ability to phase through anything, she also happened to be the daughter of one of the ambassedors of the United Planets, Winema Wazzo. There were plenty of other members on the team, but Lightning Lass had her eyes on two others farther down the hallway. 

"Cosmic Boy! Saturn Girl!" She called out, heading over to the two other members of the trio. Cosmic Boy looked up from his conversation with Saturn Girl, giving a small wave to the girl. "Your back from Winath early." He commented. "I love my parents, but I couldn't stand staying away from you guys for so long. Plus I didn't like the idea of leaving the team to devolve into complete mayhem." Lightning Lass pointed out. Cosmic looked appalled at this reply. "I can lead just fine excuse me." He scoffed. "She's joking Cosmic Boy." Saturn sighed out. The Braalian teen merely rolled his eyes at the comment, but couldn't help but smile a bit at it. "So how was it going back home after so long?" Saturn Girl questioned.

Ayla a bit to herself on the memory. Her parents had been so fascinated when she told them all about her takes on the Legion. They were so proud of their little Ayla. The trip home was refreshing, and exactly what she needed. However, the girl couldn't help but feel so lonely in the home. Garth had been...gone for years now, the room they shared was always empty now. Mekt was gone to. Only a few months before her, at the age of 17, Mekt had up and left home. She pleaded desperately to make her big brother stay, but to no avail. Just like that Mekt was gone to, leaving only Ayla.

"Are you alright?" Saturn Girl asked, snapping Ayla out of her deep thoughts. "Oh I'm fine." Lightning Lass stated, a hand to try and relax her friends. Cosmic Boy opened his mouth in attempt to argue, when suddenly all the alarms in the base were set off at once. The trio all tensed, looking around frantically. "What's going on?!" Lightning Lass exclaimed, looking around. Cosmic Boy rushed to the base's center, the rest of the legion running through the base trying to figure out what was happpening.

"Brainiac 5, status update now!" Cosmic Boy demanded, trying to gain some info on what on Earth was going on. The 12 level intellect looked through all the screens, trying to find the source of the alarms. "There appears to be an attack on the base! Current attackers are unknown!" Brainiac 5 replied, extending his neck to check the scanners. "We don't have any of them picked up?" Bouncing Boy questioned. "Wait, zoom in, there's at least five of them!" Saturn Girl pointed out. Brainy did just as the girl commanded, zooming in on the survailance videos trying to capture who the attackers were. As he did, they all gasped realizing who they were. "That's the Emerald Empress, and is she with Tharok?!" Phantom Girl exclaimed. "That's not all, look! Isn't that Mano?" Triplicate Girl cried out. "There's the Persuader, and Validus! What could they all be doing here?!" Cosmic Boy shouted.

"We're seeing what you kids can do." Just as it was said, a large hole was blasted open. The teens mouthes all gaped in shock, watching the five villains enter. "Who are you?!" Triplicate Girl exclaimed in horror. "We're the bad guys. But you can call us the Fatal Five." Emeral Empress chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short. Leaving suspense


	5. Fatal Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can win this, if we do it! Together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. This is a Ayla centered story if no one noticed.

"Well then Fatal Five, you better get ready! Cause it's time to take out the trash!" Bouncing Boy shouted, shifting into a ball, and bouncing at Thorak. All the teens were a bit nervous, but none the less flew forward to take on the Fatal Five members. "Tyroc, Colossal Boy, Sun Boy, your after Validus! Brainiac Five, help Bouncing Boy with Thorak. Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Shrinking Violet, take down Persuader. Element Lad, Blok, deal with Mano. Me, Lightning Lass, and Saturn Girl will deal with Emerald Empress!" Cosmic Boy demanded.

"You can try to." Emerald Empress mocked, as the three founders flew at her. Lightning Lass flew above Cosmic Boy, charging a blast at Emerald Empress. The girl didn't like using her powers to harm others unless she had to. However, this situation was a had to. These people were threatening her friends, wanting to fight them. She yelped, letting the blast go and sending it at the Empress. The woman seemed barely phased at the movement. "Take this!" Lightning Lass shouted, as her attack headed towards the towards the woman.

The Empress smirked as it neared her. Ayla watched wide eyed as the eye she had flew up, deflecting the blast with a protective force field. "No way." She breathe out. "Impressed?" Emerald Empress chuckled, "It can do so much more then that.". Lightning Lass' mouth went slack seeing the eye glow as it stared at her. "Don't look at it!" Ayla yelped as a body slammed against hers, pushing her away. Ayla groaned, looking up to see Rokk on top of her. Cosmic Boy glared at Emerald Empress, before turning his focus to Lightning Lass. "Don't look into the eye no matter what!" He stated, watching as the Eye turned to focus on them.

"Stay away from them!" The two looked up to see Emerald Empress being thrown back by a mental blast. Saturn Girl glared at the woman, before glancing at the two. "Needing me to save you still I see." She muttered. The other two flew up, watching Emerald Empress fly back up. "You kids are going to regret that." Emerald Empress hissed out.

Lightning Lass clenched her fist, sparks flying around them. Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl floated besides her, ready to attack at well. "Shouldn't be to hard, seeing as there's three of us and one of you." Cosmic Boy pointed out. "I'd think twice about that." Emerald Empress replied, just as there was a yell. The three whipped around panicked, watching the triplicates being stuck with Persuader's axe, slamming into Phantom Girl. Colossal Boy shouted as Validus struck him in the knee, before slamming it's fist into his gut. The giant boy stumbled back, slamming into the ground. The other legionares weren't fairing that well against the Fatal Five either. Bouncing Boy was blasted by Validus when he attempted to attackThorak, being smacked by back by Persuader with his axe similar to a ping pong ball.

"Oh no!" Lightning Lass gasped out, worried for her friends. Cosmic Boy glared as the other four approached them, and flew back. The other two girls did as well, eventually having the three back to back with each other.

"How sweet, their all standing together. Shame this'll make things easier for us." Thorak said, charging a blast with his metal arm. Cosmic Boy quickly created a magnetic barrier, blocking the attack. Saturn Girl turned to Lightning Lass, whispering something into her ear. The lightning caster nodded, "I'll give you a distraction.". And with that, the girl flew off just as the magnetic barrier went off. Using her flight ring to aid her, Lightning weaved throught the air, nimbly avoiding blast from the Fatal Five members. Cosmic Boy attempted to counter their attacks, while Saturn Girl flew off to a corner. The few legionares left standing were Sun Boy, Tyroc, Shrinking Violet, and Brainiac 5, the former two standing back to help their injured friends, while the other two flew over to assist, only to be stopped by Persuader.

"Cosmic Boy, tag team!" Ayla shouted, zipping past him. "On it!" Cosmic Boy called out. The Braalian teen turned his focus to Emerald Empress, sending a metal beam at her. The Empress used her Eye of Ekron to blast the beam, destroying it. Lightning Lass flew in for an attack on her, only to get smacked by Validus. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl cried out, slamming into the wall. As she attempted to push herself up, she let out another cry as she was blasted by Thorak.

Garth and Ayla both stared at their brother. Before anyone could reply however, rubble fell from behind them, causing them all to look up. Above them were two more lightning beast, charging their blast. There was no time to run or move, as they had already let loose their charges. The three kids let out screams as their bodies were struck by the lightning.

Lightning Lass awoke with a startle, looking around frantically. Not that again. Not again. She hated that memory so much. It hurt to much.

"Ayla calm down." Ayla looked up in fear to see Imra leaning over her. The girl relaxed slowly, but froze hearing blast coming from inches away. They were still fighting the Fatal Five. And losing, badly. "Relax, and stay here." Saturn Girl stated, moving toward cover. The Titanian girl peaked out from the corner, watching the battle continue. Putting both hands to her forehead, she projected an image. Lightning Lass, sore from both attacks, moved to watch what she was doing. Saturn Girl projected images of her and Lightning Lass flying around, getting the attention of Validus. Cosmic Boy dealt with Thorak, while Emerald Empress merely watching. Sun Boy and Tyroc fought with Persuader, making Lightning Lass question, where was Mano?

"Saturn Girl! Lightning Lass!" Both girls gasped, Saturn Girl's thought cast fading as they whipped around. Mano's right hand glowed a deadly purple as he reached out for the girls, giving them no time to defend themselves. "Don't touch them!" Cosmic Boy shouted, sending a magnetic blast at Mano. The man was sent flying into a wall. Both girls looked at Cosmic Boy greatfully. The boy smiled back. Lightning Lass's appreciation turned into a look of horror though when Cosmic Boy was caught off guard with a blast to the arm from Thorak, sending him back, landing straight into the ground. Emerald Empress flew down to where he landed, walking over to him. Saturn Girl glared, quickly running over with Lightning Lass right behind her. "Stay away from him!" Saturn Girl shouted aloud, seeing Emerald Empress standing over Cosmic Boy, eye floating besides her. The Titanian released a ming blast, sending the empress staggering.

Emerald Empress glared at the two girls, before looking at her team. "We don't have time for you kids." She spat out. The gem on her forehead glowed, and just like that the Fatal Five were gone. Sun Boy and Tyroc looked at each other confused, before going over to help Violet and Brainy with the injured members. Lightning Lass rushed over to Cosmic Boy's side, gasping loudly. "What is it?" Saturn Girl asked concerned, running over.

Cosmic Boy laid weakly in Lightning Lass's arm, a tear on the shoulder of his suit, and his eyes growing a hue of emerald green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Cosmic Boy. I also love Emerald Empress. And her powers interest me...so yeah, sorry Rokk


End file.
